imysfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon
Profile= Trivia * Sharon is the oldest among the Irises. |-|Status= |-|Attacks= |-|Sprout Arts= ドラゴニア・ レイジ Dragonia Rage |Effect=Attack on all enemies. |Note= }} チェルピック・ フロック Cherubic Flock |Effect=Fire Attack on enemy Vanguard (Magic). The more Attack, the more attack power. Chance to apply Bleeding to target. |Note=Bleeding: 1/2/3T }} ラディアント・ カラーズ Radiant Colors |Effect=Physical Attack on enemy Vanguard. Accuracy rate correction. Gain Strengthening. |Note=Strengthening: 1/2/3T }} ボルケーノ・ バースト Volcano Burst |Effect=Defense-ignoring Fire Attack on all enemies. (Physical) |Note= }} ブリザード・ ウイングビート Blizzard Wingbeat |Effect=Defense-ignoring Ice Attack on all enemies. (Physical) |Note= }} |-|Skills= *Notes comparing skillpower are taken from JP wiki. ねがえり パンチ Turning Over Punch |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. Accuracy rate correction. |Note=CT5 Longer CT than (Dragon Claw) and a bit stronger. }} きりさき 竜爪 Tearing Dragon Claw |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. Accuracy rate correction. Cooltime is relatively short. |Note=CT4 Shorter CT than (Punch) and a bit weaker. }} くるくる 槍術 Spinning Spear Art |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. Accuracy rate correction. Own Attack is increased. |Note=CT8 Attack increase: 7/7/8/9/10/10/11/12/13/14% }} ひんやり 尻尾 Cool Tail |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. Accuracy rate correction. Stun target with probability. |Note=CT8 About the same power as (Spear Art), but due to low Luck, Stun hardly every works. }} とつげき 頭突き Charging Headbutt |Effect=Physical Attack on enemy Vanguard. The higher current HP, the more attack power. |Note=CT11 範囲攻撃スキル (Ranged Attack skill?) }} まんぷく ドラゴン Full Stomach Dragonia |Effect=Restore own HP. Gain Sleep. |Note=CT9 Sleep duration: 3T Can't be used if the HP of the target is full. HP recovery depends on Magic Power and Weapon. Sleep can be resisted with Sleep Resistance. If the Sleep is not removed, it is likely that the received damage will exceed the recovery amount. }} とんがり ホーン Pointy Horn |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. Chance to apply Bleeding to target. Own Attack is increased. |Note=CT9 Bleeding: 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10T Attack increase: 8/8/9/10/11/12/13/14/15/16% }} もうれつ ウイング Fierce Wing |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. Stun target with probability. Gain Flight. |Note=CT9 Flight duration: 1T }} びりびり ネイル Sparkly Nail |Effect=Physical Attack on enemy Vanguard. Critical rate correction. Stun target with probability. |Note=CT:12 }} すいすい ストライク Gliding Strike |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. Increase own Agility with a probability. If this attack is a finishing blow, Agility increase is guaranteed. |Note=CT:9 Agility increase: 8/8/9/10/11/12/13/14/15/16% }} 燃え盛る灼熱 ブレス Blazing Hot Breath |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. Gain Strengthening effect. |Note=CT11 Strengthening: 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10T }} 空駆ける ゴスロリガール Running in the Sky Goth Loli Girl |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. The more Agility, the more attack power. Gain Flight until next turn. |Note=CT15 Flight duration: 1T }} 泣く子も黙る ドラゴニア Intimidating Dragonia |Effect=Physical Attack on a single enemy. If this attack is a Finishing Blow, own HP is recovered. |Note=CT11 Recovery amount: 13/14/15/17/18/20/21/23/x/26% Recovery amount is not increased by stats or weapon. }} 大暴れ 「火山の暴君」 Rampaging "Volcano Tyrant" |Effect=Physical Attack on enemy Vanguard. The higher current HP, the more attack power. |Note=CT13 }} |-|Abilities= プロテクション Protection |Effect=Own Defense is increased. |Note=Defense increase: 17/25/34% }} アクア バンデージ Aqua Bandage |Effect=Own Bleeding Resistance is increased. |Note=Bleeding Resistance increase: 6/9/12% }} スカイ・ セントリー Sky Sentry |Effect=At the start of the Wave, gain Flight. Own Defense is increased. |Note=Defense increase: 15/22/30% Flight: 2T }} リグロウス・ スケイル Regrowth Scale |Effect=After using Sprout Art, gain Regeneration. |Note=Regeneration: 3/6/9T }} パイロープ・ べッド Pyrope Bed |Effect=At the start of the Turn, if asleep, own HP recovers, and Attack increases. |Note=Attack increase: 5/7/10% HP recovery: 7/10/14% }} エンシェント・ マジェスティ Ancient Majesty |Effect=Magical Damage received from enemies is reduced. |Note=Damage reduction: 500/750/1000 (Fixed value) }} イモータル・ マジェスティ Immortal Majesty |Effect=At the start of the Wave, gain Regeneration. |Note=Regeneration: 4/7/10T }} グロリアス・ マジェスティ Glorious Majesty |Effect=Own Attack and Magic Power are increased. |Note=Attack and Magic Power increase: 26/39/52% }} Category:Characters Category:Incomplete status